el muffin del amor
by andysaint112
Summary: todo un complot, un trabajo no deseado, todo por que saori hace de cupido...(ya saben malas en reseñas pasen y lean es gratis XD)


El muffin del amor.

Nota: se me ocurrió cuando me comía un panquecito y veía una peli, justo le doy la mordida en la parte del beso y se me ocurrió esta idea espero que les guste y que por lo menos comenten si les gusto o no...

**Todos los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada y a todos sus colaboradores yo solamente tomo sus nombres para escribir mi hitoria...**

__a la diosa de la guerra y sabiduria le parecia importante el amor asi que ideo que el postre que reflejase esa condicion, debe presentar los mas puros sentimientos, la pureza se reflejara... y si al dar el postre ala persona indicada, el amor sera hallado y la diosa no se vera obligada a decidir el futuro de los amantes, el amor no sera negado mas que por zeus...__

En el santuario, recibiendo un gran costal lleno de facturas y documentos ,saori, aun en pijama, tomaba sus lentes y cafe , tomando una libreta y una calculadora vuelta empezaba la ronda de pagos interminables que hacia que las venas de su frente saltasen, como si un derrame le fuese a dar, tenia que pagar no solo de tarjetas ni cuentas de banco si no tambien:el salario de sus 88 caballeros, las deudas de agua luz y telefono , la ultima demasiado larga, gastos de la fundacion, y algo raro en sus cuentas de banco, tenia gastos de : comida rapida, pedicura y manicura, tratamientos para el cabello, entrega a domicilio de DVD's rentados asi como las resvistas y periodicos, incluyendo la cuenta de los guardias del santuario, que le dejaban una deuda que solo de verla , escupia su cafe, ensuciaba el pijama y sus venas se la frente saltaban aun mas q de lo de costumbre...

Con una voz un tanto enojada, grito:

- a todos los santos dorados, de bronce, amazonas e invitados presentarse en el salon principal, de inmediato- dijo una euforica saori, a lo que los caballeros de inmediato se presentaron frente a ella por temor, y por querer vivir su vida a plenitud, ya alguna veces arrebatada, uno a uno cada caballero se iba presentando en el dichoso salon esperando la noticia que esta les daria, o al menos por que se enojo esta vez, cada uno de los q presentaba ponian una cara de desagrado, incorfomidad y temor. Realmente que saori se enoje no les parecia nada nuevo, casi siempre gritaba ya sea por las travesuras de seiya, la mala sazon del patriarca, las cartas romanticas de parte de su tio poseidon, las pistas de hielo de camus y su hermana, en fin ella no era la unica histerica por estas y muchas situaciones...

- que le sucede mi diosa- dijo shion representando a todos, y con cierto tono de molestia y sarcasmo en su acento, que puso mas euforica a la joven diosa...

-me quisieran explicar por que las cuentas son tan largas...-dijo una saori tratando de aguardar todas sus iras y rabietas, sin poder disimular la enorme vena que parecia taponada y si crecia mas explotaría...

- oigan miren su venita jajaja- exclamo seiya presionandola, a lo que ikki se le unio, este puso una sonrisa retorcida y siguio, pero la curiosidad de hyoga tambien lo llevaron a hacer lo mismo que sus colegas, todo esto frente a la mirada expectante del caballero de andromeda, quien negaba con la cabeza y se ponia rojo por la verguenza. Mientras ellos le tocaban la vena la joven diosa perdio los estribos y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-CALMENSE, DIGANME PUES QUE LES ESTA PASANDO, GRUPO DE INMADUROS INFELICES Y SOBRETODO POCA COSA, QUE NO PUEDEN ESTAR UN MOMENTO SIN NECESIDAD QUE LES DIGA ALGO. SAFENSE DE AQUI ANTES DE QUE LOS MANDE A VOLAR...

Todos miraron horrorizados a saori, los tres caballeros se escondieron detras de shun, y desde una "posicion segura" le sacaron la lengua a la deidad, el caballero de andromeda dio un paso a su derecha dejandolos descubiertos y acercándose mas a la joven que estaba ahi. Saori simplemente poso una mirada fulminante y asesina que hizo que sus caballeros se abrazaran y se escondieran detras del patriarca, haciendo que todos murmuren "ahi los que derrotaron a lo dioses y no pueden hacerle frente a una"lo hicieron tan bajo que casi parecio un susurro del viento...

- ahora todo ustedes me pueden explicar por que la deuda estan grande como la puerta del olimpo...

-es que-exclamaron todos en coro

-la comida fue culpa de milo-dijo camus tratando de salvarse

-no mientas tu me ayudastes igual que aldebaran,saga, kanon y...

-y por que yo al ultimo-exclamo el segundo gemelo con cara de fastidio

-bueno ya kanon, saga y...

-y ahora yo porque al ultimo, soy mayor que el mequetrefe-dijo el primer gemelo con la intencion de molestar a su hermano- por cuestion de segundos pero soy mayor..!

-si pero no mas guapo-dijo el otro sacandole la lengua

-no todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mas guapo que la copia generica de mi hermoso rostro...

-ya mentiste copia barata...

-que dulce ironia ambos gemelos, CALLENSE QUE NO VEN QUE SON IGUALES, IGUAL DE FEOS Y TONTOS...!- gritó shaina..

pero sus gritos fueron en vano por que ni si quiera atencion le prestaron, y su pelea continuaba.

-entonces te volvere a encerrar en cabo sunion...

-no otravez no, mama- grito con lagrimas y moquitos kanon, que solo se enrollo y escondio detras del joven de escorpio.

-basta, entienden basta,continua milo quien mas fue..-dijo el patriarca ya bastante enojado

-hay que caracter pero esta bien fue death mask...-quien como obra del espiritu santo(asi dice mi mama) aparecio de repente apenas lo mecionaron...

-que dijiste de mi bicho-respondio molesto alo que afrodita le dijo al oido lo sucedido-mmmmmm asi que estamos echando la culpa a los demas por los gastos, asi que ahi vamos-dijo chasquendo los dedos-bien afrodita y las amazonas lo del cabello y uñas junto a milo, los DVD´s los de plata y bronce, los periodicos mu shaka saga mmmmmmmm las revistas las amazonas y entraga a domicilio de helados y pizzas todos incluyendo el patriarca-dijo soltando la sopa...

-soplon-le gritaron todos

-eso sin contar lo del telefono-dijo death mask despreocupado

-callate-le gritaron todos

-si, sorrento hablando con las marinas,samila y ayane con las satelites,mu y shion con kiki,shiryu con shunrei,seiya con miho y seika y...

-callate-le gritaron todos dejando al cangejito muy indignado

-a con que eso paso -dijo saori irritada

- vera mi señora todo tiene explicacion-dijo muy apenado el "viejo" patriarca...

- y yo que dejaba mis gastos y necesidades por ustedes- dijo una saori sufrida

- esa ni vos te la crees- dijo dohko suavemente para que la diosa no lo oiga, sin embargo esta escuchó fuerte y claro.

-pero señora...

-COMO QUE SEÑORA...! SI NO ESTOY VIEJA ...

- disculpeme señorita, todo tiene sus razones...- dijo el patriarca.

-no me interesan escucharlas por ahora todos ustedes van a tener que trabajar para ayudarme a pagar los gastos, todos , sin excepcion, pueden ir buscando desde ya donde obrar, pueden retirarse y death mask tu desde ahora seras mi asistente( no seran mal pensados)- dicho esto se retiro dejando a todos boquiabiertos y frustados, pero aun asi dandole la razon ya que al parecer abusaron de su confianza y de su dinero, aunque tampoco se arrepentian de haberlo hecho...

Al comenzar a retirarse saori informo que seis personas podían trabajar en su antigua tienda de muffins o panquecitos( sepase de donde la saco) la cosa es que se librarian de buscar trabajo, pero a ultima hora decidio ella eligir quien trabajaria ahi, asi que designo a shun, shaka, mu, sorrento, samila y su rival june desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque su amazona y amiga no se llevasen decidio poner en marcha el complot que habia ideado con el carnerito,kanon y ayane...

El dia paso tan rápido, tan solo con las instrucciones y recetas, y por encima los precios...

Bien al dia siguiente bien temprano se dirigieron a rodorio donde empezarian a cocinar y vender, al llegar se mostraban telarañas y suciedad, y algo tetrico ya que al parecer nadie trabajaba en ese lugar en años y la suciedad parecia caracterizar al lugar...

- bien a limpiar- dijo samila con ese antifaz de plata que mostraba su devocion por artemisa, sin embargo el ex general marino ponia oposición a todo tipo de tarea que se le ponia, de no haber sido por shun, este hubiera sido el patrón básico para no hacer nada, mientras limpiaban, samila y june, fueron a hacer los panquecitos para vender segun las recetas e instrucciones dadas anteriormente, la una de chocolate la otra de vainilla siguiendo la respectiva receta, siguiendo los pasos puestos ahi, una vez salidas las primeras bandejas decidieron probar con otros sabores y recetas. La rivalidad era inmensa pues june no le dejaba ninguna receta a la vista, la satelite molesta siguio buscando, observo un galpon, abrio sus puertas y encontró varias recetas en el piso, tomo la que le parecio mas apetecible y salio...

En el momento en que estuvieron listos, se percibia un agradable aroma en el ambiente, pero una tormenta se dio con impetu en villa rodorio, por lo cual el lapso de armonia duro muy poco y aun mas cuando de un momento a otro, june y samila peleaban por que panquecito, shun, probaria primero, ya que shaka les reprendio por su rivalidad y no acepto, mu en cambio accedio despues de reparar la cafetera, el exmarina estaba tocando su flauta asi que decidieron no molestarlo aun...

- vamos shun, prueba este- dijo june atraves de su máscara.

- no shun prueba este- dijo la otra joven con una mirada capaz de derretir el ataud de hielo de su hermano, realmente era muy dulce y tierna. Nada paso por desapercibido para los presentes desde el leve enojo del músico, asi como shaka miraba divertido y confundido la escena y mu fruncia el ceño, si lo fruncia mas de seguro le quedaría una buena arruga ahi..

sorrento sintio celos, alejandose del lugar con la tormenta en sus hombros, " es en serio que es esto que siento, jamas me habia sentido asi con nadie"penso el casi empapado. Samila no dudo tomar uno de la bandeja, que a ella le gusto," mmm y si le llevo el que me gusto"penso, y decidio seguirlo con uno en la mano, respectivamente cubierto para que no se empape, abrio la puerta ante la mirada expectante de todos, en especial de la del caballero de andromeda , simplemente siguio los pasos del marina, realmente se sintio mal por haberlo excluido de todo, imagino la cara desaprobadora de camus si supiera eso, " como pudistes hacerlo" se reprendia mentalmene "si ademas que es muy lindo" penso "no,ya deja de pensar en eso y ya" .Al llegar lo vio sentado en un banca recibiendo el aguacero interminable bajo rayos y truenos, y aun asi seguia tocando su flauta, la hermsa melodia merodeaba en el ambiente, y la hacian soltar leves suspiros, " alguien suspiro" penso el joven que en cortos segundos paraba y continuaba, que hacian sentir nerviosismo a la chica, que en un intento de acercarse al joven con aquel postre, para incluirlo, pudo divisar su error cometido, salir con el antifaz, en el instante en que ella se detuvo cerca del chico, sintio una fuerza romper su mascarilla de plata haciendola trizas, frente al joven que perplejo dejo de tocar comteplo su rostro sin ese estorbo, sin duda era hermosa pensaba, pero ella cayo por la sorpresa de que el joven ya contemplo sus ojos, se desmayo pero no dejo caer el postre...

- samila estas bien - dijo agitando su cuerpo"diablos responde, no soportaria que te vayas" penso para si mismo " ohhh...! Al fin te diste cuenta de que la quieres"" quien dijo eso" " tu amiga la conciencia, esta rebuena ehhhhh" " que dices" " perdon fue culpa del pensamiento descuida esta bien solo levantala" .

el levantándola delicadamente, la coloco en la banca junto a el, esperando el momento en que despierte

el viento la hacia ver mas hermosa su piel palida se resaltaba,al igual que sus hermosos cabellos parecidos a los del el, su corazon y su mente iban a mil por hora "que no la piensas llevar adentro" " no shun me partiria sabiendo que por mi culpa esta asi". Desde la tienda todos observaban y pensaban que la hemana del joven de los hielos no era tan fria y seria, sino era una joven risueña y amigable, muy parecida al exmarina, ojos, cabellos,piel, incluso letales si se lo proponian, las miradas se posaban sobre ellos especialmente la de mu que miraba como si las circunstancias jugaran a su favor...

la tormenta seguia su curso y cada ves era mas fuerte y mas violenta, los jovenes seguian observando, al grupo se acerco shun que mostro cara de desilucion y preocupacion, en ese instante decidio salir pero algo lo impidio.

-que pasa mu dejame salir-dijo el peliverde- puede estar herida..

-no shun observa- dijo mu con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, shun en cambio daba muestras de frustacion e impotencia, "cuando esto pase sorrento, desearás estar en el reino marino" pensó muy enojando, miro a mu y seguia sereno y decidió mantenerse igual que el aunque la ira intentara segar sus sentidos y acciones.

al instante shun pudo obserbar que la joven se levantaba, june se iba desilucionada, el joven de andromeda no le prestaba la atencion que ella queria y el marina se acercaba a la satelite cada ves mas, acortando la distancia, sin remedio comprendio lo que mu intentaba decir, se fue tras june con la mirada baja

En el instante en el que ella reacciono puso una cara de ternura y le dio un beso al pelilila, que esto correspondio, la lluvia seguia callendo sobre ellos, cuando se separaron el tomo el muffin y le dio un mordisco, poco a poco se volvio a acercar a la joven y le volvio a dar otro beso bajo la lluvia...

Al parecer shun comprendio el amor de june por el, que habia permanecido intacto durante años, shun se fijo en la cara de todos, en la de mu victoria, en la de shaka confusion y en la de june no se reflejaba nada, y en la de los jovenes se reflejaba un sentimiento de amor.

Al día siguiente mu y shaka a los demás lo sucedido en el día en el que no consiguieron nada, ni una sola venta ,pero al parecer el complot de saori funciono.. Haciendo que aquellos jóvenes demuestren sus sentimientos, sin embargo en el olimpo zeus tomaba la decision mas grande sobre sus hijos...

NOTA ADICIONAL..

bien aqui esta el fic ya antes publicado claro mejorado por este equipo jejeje, bueno esperamos reviews minimo tres para el siguiente capitulo..

besos y abrazos


End file.
